Welcome to the States!
by Sailor Rayquaza
Summary: The States were anything but normal. The Yaoi club, 3 sets of twins, 1 tired capital, pissing off Virginia, causing problems from the past, drinking like no tomorrow and 2 states trying to get away from it all. America couldn't have been a better parent. Rated M for language and references.


The United States of America. Though not all of them not so united, were forced by there father America, or Alfred F. Jones to meet up once more and talk about the problems currently going on. Apparently there Dad had imagined that they would all go into a meeting room and sit down and have a nice civil discussion. And apparently there Dad's imagination was wrong. As usual.

D.C sat at the head of the table watching her sibling fight like no tomorrow. "Why the hell does Dad put me in charge of these meetings anyways?" she muttered weakly. Her voice was dry because of her numerous tries of yelling at them to get them to stop, and like always she was ignored. Oregon, who was seated next to her reading a book looked up and answered, "Amalea, your the Capital of America, of course he's gonna put you in charge. Never the less, your the most serious out of all of us." she stated using her sister's human name. "But still! Why doesn't he put someone else in charge for once? Like, New York, Delaware or Virginia?!" she cried as her sister simply sighed. Across the room however was a different story.

"The Yaoi club has officially started!" exclaimed Pennsylvania to some other states. New York, California, Iowa, Vermont, and Louisiana sat in a circle around Pennsylvania. "Penny, can we just get this started already?" asked New York, obviously getting bored from not talking about anything interesting. "Kesesesese~ Fine!" she answered. "So as first order of business for today will be too..."she trailed off and began to stare off into oblivion causing her siblings to sigh. "Why not take attendance or something, like official clubs do?" asked Iowa sitting right next to Pennsylvania. "Well, I was going to say a more awesomer idea than that but I guess we could so that" Pennsylvania mumbled under her breath, secretly wishing that she had said her awesome idea before his but she could do that later.

"New York, Holly A. Jones?"

"Here"

"California, Angela S. Jones?"

"Right Here!"

"Vermont, Maggie M. Jones?"

"Here"

"Louisiana, Marianne B.R Jones?"

"Right here mon ami~"

"Iowa, Brody D.M Jones?"

"Present"

"And the Awesome Pennsylvania or Penny H. Jones is right here! So let's get this club started!

"So what do we do now?" asked Vermont quietly that barely California, Pennsylvania or Louisiana could hear her. "What did you say?" the three of them asked in unison causing New York, who easily heard her sighed. "She said..." New York cleared her throat "WHAT DO WE DO NOW?" she practically yelled at her three sisters causing the them to cover there ears. Iowa looked around the room to see if that stopped any other commotion-and saw that everyone else was still fighting. He spotted the Virginia twins fighting again on the other side of the room.

"HOW THE HELL CAN YOU BE YOUR OWN STATE! WE WERE ONE NOT TWO!"

"I AM MY OWN STATE! I'M THE 35th STATE OF THESE _UNITED _STATES!"

"UNITED? WE'RE ANYTHING BUT UNITED!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT VIRGINIA? JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"YOU SHUT UP YOU INSUFFERABLE GIT! IS THAT ANY WAY YOU TO TALK YOUR _OLDER_ SISTER? HAVE YOU NO RESPECT! YOU ARE NO LADY!"

"FOR ONE THING WERE TWINS AND THE SECOND IS THAT YOU ARE NO MORE LADY THAN ME!"

Those two never stopped fighting ever since West Virginia became her own state. Sighing, Iowa turned to the other side of the room to find Florida, Alabama, and Mississippi arguing.

"You are sooo not that southern ya' know!"

"I agree wit' Ala on that one"

"Oh, so were playin' that game huh? Well, YOUR NOT THAT TROPICAL!"

"Oh Really?"

"Hella ya bro!"

"That's it Taylor Lautner! BRING IT ON!"

Georgia, who was sitting next to them was laughing that Alabama had called Florida, Taylor Lautner. It was probably due to fact that Florida rarely had his shirt on and had such a great chest. Alabama was probably just jealous that his wasn't so great, but he still looked ho-_**BAM!**_

Georgia looked up to see South Carolina on top of her growling at Massachusetts who was laughing his laugh ass off.

South Carolina looked behind her to see an angry and confused Georgia looking dead straight at her. "Hey Susanne! What are ya doin'?" she asked the Georgian as if nothing happened at all. The Georgian was fuming. How dare she pass it off as if nothing happened! She was about to open her mouth but had noticed that South Carolina wasn't even there and had went back to arguing with Massachusetts while Maine and North Carolina are trying (and failing) to pull the two back from one another.

Oklahoma and Arizona were watching this after getting bored from the fight that Texas and New Mexico were having of the Alamo or something...

"REMEBER THE ALAMO!"

"OH COME ON! YOUR STILL NOT OVER THAT?!"

"WILL YOU TWO KEEP IT DOWN! IM TRYING TO READ!"

Texas and New Mexico looked over to see Utah glaring at them with a book in his hand, which he was slowly crushing. "S-sorry Richard." New Mexico muttered shyly. Texas just stared at his brother. Then stared at the book in his hand. "Is that a bible?" he asked internally sighing, 'He brings it _everywhere' _ he thought. "Yeah, so?" he asked glaring furiously at him. "Nev'mind." He muttered under his breath causing Utah to walk away.

Hawaii and Alaska were watching this from outside the meeting room. The door had a slight crack as they watched madness unravel inside. They did this at every meeting-barricade themselves away from there siblings no matter what. They both wanted to leave the meeting and go back to Virginia's house already, since that'll be the place that they'll be staying at for the rest of the week, since this week was full of meetings. Alaska pulled out his phone to check the phone to check the time.

_Sunday, 3:50 PM_

10 minutes till the meeting ended. "Tomorrow will be the same thing again." Hawaii said catching Alaska's attention. "Da, just a different time" the half-Russian, half-Inuit boy replied. The meeting today started at 2:00 and there sibling have been arguing for 1 hour and 50 minutes. Monday through Thursday it'll be from 11:00 to 2:30, Friday it'll be from 10:00 to 12:00 and on Saturday it'll be from 1:00 to 3:30.

"I wanna leave!" Hawaii whined bouncing up and down, getting restless. "Calm down Сестра, it's only 10 more minutes till we leave. "

"But I wanna go home now!"

Sighing, Alaska grabbed his sister's hand and began dragging her to the exit of the building.

"Ni-chan? Where are we going?"

"Were going to wait in the car."

"But that's even more boring Ni-chan!"

"By the time we make it the car, it'll probably already be 4:00." Alaska reasoned.

"I guess your right."

* * *

In the UN building in NYC, America figured the meeting went well since none of his children had called him to complain. Thank god, he was getting sick and tired of them always calling and compla-

_Ring!_

_Ring!_

_Ring!_

He spoke way too soon.

"Hello?"

"Привет Father."

"Dimitri, how many time's have I told you, Not. To. Use. Russian."

"But this is a free country right?" Alaska asked innocently on the other side of the phone.

America face palmed. He couldn't argue with his own rules sadly.

"Yeah, yeah, so what do you want?"

"I wanted to know Virginia's address, I forgot it again."

"Why would want it?"

"Because I'm going to drive myself and Hawaii there."

"WHAT! The meeting ends in like, what? A couple minutes? Can't you wait for your siblings?"

"I'm not going to stuck in the same car with the Virginia Twins, the Carolina Twins, I don't mind New York or Maine but you know there's going to be fighting when Virginia gets one of those two on her side."

"Dimitri, I'm hanging up the phone."

"Why?"

"You can't leave 6 of your siblings stranded!"

"They could always get a ride from someone else and I'll grab New York and Maine, don't worry."

...

"Dad?" Alaska asked, but America wasn't replying.

"I think he hung up on you." He heard Hawaii's voice.

"Oh Well." Alaska hung up the phone.

America didn't hang up, he was just in shock. He seriously needed to become a better parent, but it was already a little too late for that.

* * *

Sorry if this a little long! But I think it started off the story pretty well right? I'm not not good at southern accents and tell me if i could the translations wrong. Ciao!

~Sailor Rayquaza!


End file.
